


Fingers Crossed

by Moriartied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Ziam if you squint, deaf!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Harry's been deaf since he was born. Louis is newly graduated after studying sign language, and Harry hires him to translate for all the classes he'll be attending. It's Harry's first year at a uni for non-deaf people and Louis takes it upon himself to help Harry feel like he belongs. Along the way, he gets close with Harry's group of friends and even closer to Harry.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iGoogle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iGoogle/gifts).



> I hope this fic is what you were looking for! This might be the sappiest thing I've ever written, and sap isn't usually my strong suit, so I hope this turned out okay.
> 
> Also my apologies to the deaf community for any inaccuracies. I did as much research as I could, but obviously I have no personal experience.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for making sure I'm a literate human being, and also for letting me drag her to New York for the GMA show and dealing with all my feelings.

 

 

\--

 

Not many people thought that Louis Tomlinson would even make it to university, much less have actually graduated and be about to start his masters in education, but if there's one thing Louis absolutely revels in, it's proving people wrong. Right now, however, going to class is the absolute last thing he wants to do.

He woke up that morning and learned the definition of head splitting pain. Goddamn Liam Payne would have his twenty-first birthday the night before classes were to start. Louis doesn't even remember most of the night. He knows there were some neon colored shots, and some half naked girls with whipped cream, but aside from that, it's mostly a blur and Louis' surprised he made it to his own bed with all of his limbs intact.

He rolls over and looks at the clock on his nightstand, groaning loudly and staying flopped there on his side for another minute before pushing himself up and into the shower. He's got a meeting with the academic advisor in thirty minutes and he can't be late. Surprisingly, it's not a meeting about him, it's about the job he'd signed up for, because well, his degree's not going to pay for itself. With an undergraduate degree in theater, there's not much he's qualified for--hence the masters program-- but he's managed to find one, and wow does it pay well. So he can't be late for this appointment.

He gets out of the shower and starts going through his morning routine, combining a few steps in his rush to be out the door. He blow dries his hair while he pours water into the kettle, which is probably not the safest plan but he survives, and then gets dressed while scarfing down a slice of leftover pizza that was sitting on the kitchen table. Drunk Louis apparently makes excellent choices in takeaway. By the time he's ready, he has about ten minutes to get all the way across campus to the advising building. He grabs his longboard from where it's propped next to the door and makes it there in five.

The job is for a BSL translator, which means Louis is going to have to sit through a whole course load of undergraduate classes in addition to his own seminars, but that's fine. It's like auditing, he figures. He just hopes this kid has an interesting major, and not something like economics, or, God forbid, _chemistry_. He hops off his board when he gets to the building and the sliding glass doors open to let him in. There's an elevator to the right, and the doors are just about to close so he jogs over to make it through them in time and accidentally collides with someone else who had the same idea.

"Oops," the other person squeaks, and Louis looks up once their both safely inside the lift. It's a boy, tall and gangly, with wide eyes and curly hair that fluffs up all around his face. He looks terrified, and Louis is reminded of a baby deer.

"No worries," he says, then sticks out his hand. "Hi, I'm Louis."

The boy stares at his hand for a moment, frozen, then takes it, shaking surprisingly firmly. He doesn't say anything in response though, and Louis chalks it up to first day jitters. This kid has to be a freshman, the way he's dressed in a crisp polo and khakis, with his student ID and key on a lanyard around his neck. It's endearing. Louis remembers when he had just started uni, all striped shirts and suspenders, and those fake glasses that he thought gave him some kind of aesthetic. He's traded that all in for black skinnies and Adidas jackets now, but he's kept the trusty Vans, which he scuffs into the carpet now as the lift makes its slow ascent up to the third floor. It seems to take ages, and Louis isn't sure if that's because this building was built in 1930 or because of the awkwardness that's radiating between them and nearly choking him. When the doors finally open, he hurries down the hall to the office he needs to be in, only to discover that he's being followed. He doesn't really think much of it until he turns the corner into the office and stops, and the boy nearly runs into his back. He's about to say something when the academic advisor pipes up from behind the desk.

"Oh good, you've met each other already."

Louis' brow furrows, his still slightly hungover brain not really comprehending. "Huh?" he asks eloquently.

"Oh, Louis dear, Harry is the student you'll be interpreting for," she says as she types something into the computer.

As understanding dawns on Louis, everything makes sense--Harry's hesitation, and lack of response to Louis' introduction-- and Louis smiles as he turns towards Harry, this time signing a greeting and spelling out his name, adding that it's spelled with an 's' but pronounced like it's an 'e', and Harry smiles widely in response, fingers moving quickly in reply.

"Harry is a psychology major," the advisor says, scooping up a stack of papers that she's just printed and handing them to Louis. "These are letters for all of his professors explaining that you are his interpreter and excusing him from having to speak in class."

Louis nods. He'd been told when he accepted the job that Harry had been deaf from birth, and while he can speak, he prefers not to. Louis can understand how it would be uncomfortable, when you've never heard your own voice, and had to learn to make words from watching other people's mouths move. He had met many deaf people while he was taking his BSL classes, and had learned that those who had never been able to hear had the most difficulty with pronunciation and lip reading. So it would make sense that Harry preferred to communicate strictly with sign language.

Louis takes the papers and sticks them into the binder he has in his messenger bag. He also takes the copy of Harry's schedule that the woman gives him, and glances it over. Intro psych, social psych, world history, English lit, and statistics. It's a pretty basic first year schedule, and Louis thinks he still has notes from the history and literature classes somewhere in his apartment that he can share with Harry. He thanks the advisor and then turns to the boy, smiling and signing, 'There's a half hour before your first class. Coffee?' And Harry nods, returning Louis' smile as they walk back out of the office.

Louis asks him his coffee order along the way, to save him the awkwardness of having to order it himself, since he can tell Harry is rather self conscious. The last thing Louis wants to do is make Harry uncomfortable. The boy looks absolutely terrified, and Louis can't blame him. The first time on university campus is intimidating for anyone, he can't imagine how hard it must be your ability to communicate is so limited.

So Louis orders a medium vanilla latte--whole milk but sugar free-- for Harry, and a black Yorkshire tea for himself, and then finds a table off to the side where they can sit and get to know each other a bit before Harry's first lecture.

Between sips of their drinks, Harry tells Louis that he he has a cat, that he's from Holmes Chapel where he grew up with his mother and his sister, and that he used to work in a bakery. He asks Louis about what he does for fun at uni, about his friends, and about his studies. He seems really excited when Louis tells him he's captain of the club footie team, and asks if he can come to the games. Louis is amazed by how talkative Harry is, his hands constantly moving, so Louis has to really pay attention to keep up. Time flies quickly while they're chatting, and too soon they have to leave in order to make it to Intro Psych.

The first day of classes is uneventful, as expected. The professors just hand out syllabi and talk about expectations for the semester. A few assign text book readings for the next class. When the last class is over, Louis tells Harry he has to get to his own class, and he thinks he sees Harry's face fall just a little. They'd been talking nonstop all day, and Louis can't help feeling like he has an intense connection with Harry. He wonders if the boy feels the same, and hopes they can become friends outside of the job aspect of things. So he asks Harry if he wants to come out for drinks at the pub that night and is relieved when he receives and enthusiastic nod. He suggests Harry bring his roommate, or anyone else he wants, and they agree to meet around eight.

Louis walks off to his class with a smile on his face.

 

\--

 

Louis and Liam have already ordered the first round for the table when Harry walks in with an energetic looking blonde guy. He glances around the pub until he spots their booth and comes over to join them. Louis immediately stands up and greets him, then introduces him to the rest of the group, speaking out loud for their benefit while signing to Harry. Harry waves to each of them, and his friend introduces himself as Niall Horan with an Irish brogue, and gratefully accepts the pint that's handed to him. Harry sits down next to Louis, and Louis smiles, seeing that he's taken off his freshman lanyard and changed into v neck and denim jacket combo that make him look slightly older and much less deer-like.

It turns out that Niall is quite literally the life of the party, and by the time they're done, Louis feels like he's been run over by a semi truck yet again. He's getting too old for this, really. But Harry is next to him, red cheeked and giggling, and it's so worth it. He offers to walk Harry back to his dorm, since it's on the way to his apartment anyway, and Niall gets the hint, blurting out something about meeting a girl from his Spanish class and jogs off in another direction.

Walking and talking in the dark isn't the easiest thing, so they make the trip back to Harry's in silence. But every time Louis glances over at Harry he's smiling, and Louis smiles back. There's just something so precious about this boy, and Louis can't help how drawn to him he feels even though he's only known him for less than a day.

Harry gets his student ID out to key into the dorm building, and Louis is about to say goodnight when he turns to him and signs 'Want to come in? You can meet my RA.'

Louis nods, because they'd talked about that earlier, since Louis would likely be attending a lot of events with Harry so he should get to know the people around him. He wishes though that Harry was inviting him in for a more personal reason, then shakes himself of that thought because it would be wrong to expect that someone as sweet as Harry would kiss on the first date, not that this was even a date to start with, and wow Louis needs to get it together because he's never fallen this hard so fast before and it's clearly impairing his ability to think rationally.

He follows Harry into the common room, and sees there are a few people sitting on the couches while the TV plays some 90s rom com. A dark haired boy looks up when they come in, and smiles when he sees Harry. He waves hello and signs 'How are you?' and Louis can tell he's not too comfortable with sign language, which is further confirmed when Harry just gives him a thumbs up in return instead of a detailed answer.

Harry turns to Louis. 'That's Zayn, my RA.'

Louis smiles and then takes a step towards Zayn, who has stood up off the couch. "Hey. I'm Louis, Harry's interpreter. It's nice to meet you," he says, extending his hand.

"Oh, hi! Harry said he was meeting you today. Well, not said, but you know..." he trails off awkwardly, grimacing like he's worried he's said something offensive, but Harry shakes his head and smiles.

'He's learning,' he signs to Louis, shrugging. Louis knows that most hearing people aren't exposed to the deaf community and don't understand the proper terminology, but Zayn seems like a nice enough guy, and he's making a conscious effort.

Louis returns his attention to Zayn. "So I'll be attending all of Harry's classes, and any meetings and events," he says, signing at the same time for Harry's benefit.

"Sounds good," Zayn says, nodding, and Louis feels like they've sort of exhausted this conversation, so he rocks back on his heels and looks at Harry.

'Everything good? I think I'm going to head back to my room. Got some reading to do for tomorrow...'

He doesn't know if he's imagining it, but he thinks he sees Harry's face fall a little.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' Harry signs, giving him a small smile. Louis briefly considers going in for a hug, but decides against it and instead gives Harry a wave and then awkwardly excuses himself and heads towards the door.

 

\--

 

Liam's still up when he gets back to his apartment. He's sipping tea at the kitchen table, and looks up at Louis with raised eyebrows over the top of his laptop.

"Wasn't expecting you back tonight," he says, his voice teasing but also genuinely surprised.

Louis pretends to be offended. "Excuse you Liam, I don't mix business with pleasure."

Liam just rolls his eyes and gestures to the stove. "Kettle's still hot," he says, and Louis might be annoyed with Liam more often than he's not, but he has to admit that he's a real stand-up lad when it comes to taking care of Louis' basic needs. Mostly because he's seen the disaster that occurs when Louis' left up to his own devices.

Louis pours himself a mug and then retreats to his bedroom, but not before sticking his tongue out at Liam's amused face. There's a text on his phone from Harry and he flops down on his bed before reading it.

_Had a great time tonight. Your friends are fun. Thanks for letting me hang out with you all! x_

He can't help the wide smile that tugs at his lips as he replies. _Of course. Glad you were there. They all liked you too !! See you tomorrow. _He adds a smiley emoji and hits send.__

He's about to fall asleep when he gets a response.

_I'm really glad you're my interpreter. I thought I was going to get some grumpy old grandma. You're much better._

He laughs out loud. _What, you mean you don't have a thing for older women? You'd be perfect cougar bait._

_Ugh. Gross. Older men though....._

Louis almost types back _Hey, I'm not that old_ because he's clever like that, but he doesn't want to be presumptive or, god forbid, creep Harry out. So instead he just writes, _Whatever floats your boat_ and then _Gotta sleep. See you soon!_

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

\--

 

The next day they meet at the same coffee shop before class. Harry is already there when Louis arrives and there's a steaming cup of tea sitting at the empty seat of the table. Louis smiles gratefully as he sits down and takes a sip from the cup. When he looks up, Harry is staring at him with a furrow in his brow.

'What's up?' Louis asks, but Harry just stares for a moment longer before shrugging and returning his attention to his coffee. Louis doesn't know what to make of it, and then by the time they're walking to class, Harry is back to his usual bubbly self.

Halfway through a rather dull history lecture, Louis makes a dirty joke, a play on words from what the teacher said, and Harry lets out a too loud burst of laughter. The whole class turns to look at him and he flushes crimson, realizing that he'd clearly misjudged his volume, but Louis just can't help the wide smile that stretches his lips against his will. He looks up at the professor sheepishly. "My bad," he says, trying desperately not to laugh as well.

When he looks back at Harry the boy is glaring at him, red faced, and shoves him in the shoulder with his elbow. 'I hate you,' he signs, but he's shaking his head and smiling. And Louis knows it's ridiculous to think it after only two days, but he's completely gone for this boy. He keeps this thought to himself however, and goes back to interpreting the lecture.

 

\--

 

They spend the next month dancing around the subject. Louis is pretty sure that there's some pretty heavy mutual flirting going on, but every time he's about to get too forward he stops himself and pulls back, because he doesn't want to feel like he's taking advantage. He needs a clearer sign from Harry, who is charming with everyone he meets, so Louis can't be sure if he's special, or if that's just how Harry is.

In the meantime, he becomes pretty good friends with Niall and Zayn too. They fit in almost seamlessly with Louis and Liam's group of friends, and all of them develop a Thursday night ritual at the campus pub.

It's all going swimmingly until one Thursday night when Harry is sick. He'd missed his lectures that day, stuck in bed with the 24 hour stomach bug that's going around, so Louis had taken notes for him. He'd been planning on going over to Harry's after classes to give him the notes, but everyone had begged him to come out to the pub, and when he'd asked Harry, the boy had encouraged him to go out also. So he'd gone with the lads, but everything just felt off without Harry.

Liam brings some new girl with him, Sarah or Sophia or something--Louis doesn't really pay attention when she is introduced--and it dissolves Zayn into a mopey mess, knocking back shot after shot of whatever is placed in front of him. Louis finds himself nearly matching the boy drink for drink, and by the time the bar closes, they're both completely shitfaced. They link arms as they walk back to the dorm room, Zayn going on and on about how his residents can't see him like this because it sets a bad example, and Louis just laughing and stumbling over his own feet as they make their way across campus.

"So you and Harry..." Zayn slurs as they walk down the hallway to his dorm room. Louis isn't really sure why he's actually come inside the dorm building, when he'd intended on going home after dropping Zayn off. Might have something to do with the boy in question, but Louis won't admit that out loud.

"What about him?" he shoots back.

Zayn flops down dramatically on the common room couch, apparently too drunk to get into his room ten feet away. He pulls Louis down with him, and he ends up sprawled across Zayn's lap.

"You like him," Zayn teases in a singsong.

Louis scrunched his nose. "Do not," he retorts, even though it's a complete lie.

"I think he likes you too," Zayn says, softer this time, and looking down at Louis with earnest eyes.

Louis bites his lip. "Really?" he breathes back, betraying his feelings, but he doesn't care, because Zayn is nodding and his hand is running through Louis' bangs where they're plastered to his forehead.

"You should tell him," Zayn says, again softly, fingers still working through Louis' hair.

Louis blinks up at Zayn. "What if he doesn't like me like that? What if I scare him off? I can't just be like 'hey I've been in love with you since the moment we met'...."

Suddenly Zayn looks up, eyes wide, and Louis sits up just in time to see Harry's door slam shut. He frowns, wondering what that was about, and turns to Zayn who shrugs. He wants to call out to Harry, and in his still slightly drunk state almost does, until he remembers that Harry wouldn't be able to hear him. So instead he sends a text. _Hey you, what's up?_

He doesn't get a response, and that concerns him. The door had definitely been shut with more force than necessary, and Louis is pretty good at reading body language, so he knows something's wrong.

Meanwhile, Zayn has gone an alarming pale shade, eyes glazed over, and Louis is distracted from the Harry situation, shepherding Zayn to the bathroom, because he really doesn't need vomit on his favorite hoodie. After Zayn has emptied what appears to be the entire contents of his stomach, Louis helps him to bed, deciding he might as well spend the night, to make sure Zayn doesn't choke and die in his sleep. That one first aid class freshman year has turned out to be probably the most useful class he's ever taken.

 

\--

 

Harry has a lecture at 10 the next morning, so Louis wakes up a little before 9 and steals some clean clothes from Zayn to go shower in the communal dorm bathroom. He probably should have expected to run into Harry, but he didn't, so when he sees the boy in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he's not prepared. And he's really not prepared for the scowl he shoots him in the mirror.

He frowns, moving Zayn's shampoo bottle to the hand holding the clothes so he can sign 'You okay?'

Harry doesn't respond, just spits out his toothpaste and rinses his mouth out, clearly in a rush to get out of the bathroom.

Louis tries again, but Harry is determinedly not looking at him, so he eventually gives up and goes into the shower stall. He hears Harry leave the bathroom a few seconds later with a definite slam of the door.

What the hell is going on? What did he do wrong? He thinks back to the previous night, and his conversation with Zayn on the couch, and his stomach sinks. Harry must have been watching them, and read their lips to know what they were talking about. He had seen Louis say he was in love with him, and now he was clearly disgusted, and wanted nothing to do with him. Great, this was exactly what Louis had been afraid of. He'd freaked him out, and now probably ruined their friendship. And now Harry is probably going to fire him, and there's no way he can get another campus job this far into the semester.

God he was so stupid. He knew he should never have developed feelings for his client. There were policies against that for a good reason. Mixing business and romance never worked out, and Louis had been naive to think he'd be an exception.

He stays in the shower until the water gets cold, then steps out shivering, and pulls on Zayn's tight skinny jeans and the green lantern tee he'd grabbed. Not really his style, but it's better than walk-of-shaming it out in the clothes he'd worn the night before.

He knocks on Harry's door, and a groggy Niall opens it, telling him that Harry left a few minutes ago for class. Louis sighs, having expected that, and then leaves to go to the lecture hall himself. Harry barely glances up when he sits down in the empty seat next to him. He thinks Harry's going to just keep ignoring his presence, but once the lecture starts he grudgingly looks up at him, and Louis desperately wants to ask him what's going on, but he has to be professional so he waits until the end of the class.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it,' he signs, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Harry's brow furrows but he doesn't respond, just starts shoving his textbooks into his bag. Louis reaches out to grab his shoulder, trying to get his attention back. He's not prepared for Harry flinching away from him, grabbing his bag, and racing from the room. He's left sitting at his desk dumbfounded, a deep ache growing in his chest. Harry's disgusted by him. He hates him. And Louis is heartbroken.

 

\--

 

That night it's just him and Liam drinking. They go to a different bar than usual, the slightly seedy one patronized by sad old men rather than loud raucous college students. It's more Louis' crowd right now, as he leans on the bar and downs his third whiskey. Liam watches him with concern.

"Is this about Harry?" he asks, when Louis sets down his fourth empty glass. Louis turns to look at him, scowling.

"What do you think?" he slurs, eyes narrowed in annoyance at the question.

"Sorry mate," Liam says, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Liam's a good egg. Louis shouldn't be so hard on him. Liam continues. "For what it's worth, I was all aboard team Larry," he says, lifting his hand to pat Louis on the back and then letting it linger there, thumb rubbing small circles over his shoulder bone.

"Team what?"

"Larry. Niall came up with it. You and Harry. We all thought it was mutual."

Louis' eyes narrow further. "Well I hope you didn't bet on it, because you're out of luck."

Liam shrugs. "I'm still not convinced," he says, but Louis just stares dejectedly at the empty glasses on the bar in front of him.

 

\--

 

The next couple weeks are the definition of awkward. Louis maintains the best professionalism he's capable of, but he's surprised Harry hasn't requested a new interpreter, because it is _uncomfortable_. They don't talk about anything besides Harry's lectures. And even then it's just Harry keeping his eyes trained on Louis' hands and scribbling down notes. He refuses to make eye contact.

Louis can't count how many times he tries to apologize, but Harry isn't having any of it. He doesn't want to make the boy any more uncomfortable so he stays away from his dorm, and only sees Zayn and Niall when they come out to pub night. Harry hasn't talked to either of them about it either, but they promise to give Louis updates if he does.

Harry's dorm building has a formal cocktail party towards the end of the quarter, and Harry had invited Louis to it before everything blew up. Louis' pretty sure his invitation has been rescinded now, but Zayn shakes his head and tells him he's always welcome at their events. Louis thinks this might be his last shot. His final chance to make things better with Harry and fix whatever remains of their friendship.

The night of the party, he gets dressed up in his nicest suit--dark, tight fitting, the whole Bond aesthetic-- and quiffs his hair, taking a second to admire himself in the mirror before getting back on mission. Apologize to Harry, tell him he never meant to overstep and ruin their friendship, beg him to just forget the whole thing happened.

He's completely caught off guard by how stunning Harry looks. His dark curls are sprayed and pushed back, giving him an air of confidence that turns Louis' brain to mush. He's traded his cherub smile for a slightly devious looking grin, and is literally the center of attention. Girls and guys alike are trying to chat him up, and he just flashes those dimples at them and sips his drink, and Louis can practically feel them swooning.

Well. Good for Harry then. He makes his way to the bar and orders a scotch on the rocks, and then two more. Harry's certainly done a number on his liver. When he takes the third glass and turns around to go find Zayn or Niall, he instead finds himself face to face with Harry.

His eyes go wide for a moment before he hesitantly raises his hand in a greeting. Harry frowns, a deep crease in his brow. And then he's quickly signing, his annoyance clear in the jerky movements of his hands.

'Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be off fucking Zayn?'

Louis stares at him blankly. Zayn? What? He thinks for a moment that he misread what Harry was saying.

'What are you talking about?'

Harry's scowl deepens.

'Zayn. You're in love with him. Shouldn't you be with him right now?'

Louis stares. His alcohol addled brain literally can't compute what Harry is saying. Zayn? Where the hell had he gotten that idea? Sure, Louis and Zayn have become pretty good friends over the last few months, but he doesn't think they've done anything that would remotely suggest they're together... Then he thinks back to the night when everything had derailed, and how he'd been talking to Zayn and-- oh. Oh no. He lets out a slightly manic burst of laughter as he realizes what's going on.

'You thought that I.... You thought I liked Zayn? Oh Harry...'

It would be funny if it hadn't caused him such anguish for the last three weeks. Harry is still glaring at him, not understanding what's happening, and looking more and more irritated by the minute.

'But I saw you. I saw you tell him you loved him. You'd been in love with him since you first met. That's what you said.'

It all makes sense now. Harry had only seen the last part of what Louis said, without the context. Louis' expression goes soft as he takes a step towards Harry.

'I was talking about _you_ ,' he says, pointing his finger at Harry with emphasis, looking up at the slightly taller boy with eyes heavy with emotion. There's a lump rising in his throat and he hopes desperately that he isn't reading this situation wrong.

Harry stares at him, disbelieve clearly written on his face.

'Me,' he echoes, mouthing the word as he raises his eyebrows.

'Yes, you. Of course you. God, Harry, you had to have known. I've been head over heels for you since we first met in the elevator. When you stopped talking to me I was _heartbroken_. I'm so sorry--'

He's cut off when Harry suddenly grabs his hands, pulling them tight against his chest. There are tears in his eyes, and Louis panics for a second before he sees his smile.

"I love you," Harry says out loud, and it's the first real words Louis' heard him speak, and he's pretty sure his heart just combusts right then and there.

And then they're kissing, and it's messy and wet but Louis doesn't even care, because Harry is warm and solid in his arms, and his lips are soft, and the curves of their bodies fit perfectly together. They're completely lost in each other, and it takes Niall's loud whoop for Louis to pull away, glaring at the boy. Harry looks confused, so Louis leans in for another reassuring peck, then settles his arms around his waist.

"I love you," he says back, and Harry smiles, having read his lips perfectly this time.

 

\--

 

Epilogue

 

Harry wakes up to Louis' fingers tracing shapes onto the bare skin of his back. It takes him a few moments to realize they're letters, and longer to figure out what Louis is spelling out.

They've been together for over a year now. Harry moved in with Louis after his first year ended. Louis tried to stop charging Harry for his interpreter services when they became official, but Harry wouldn't have any of it. Besides, he pays the school, and the school pays Louis, so it isn't all that weird.

He almost falls back asleep, lulled by the soothing feeling of Louis' hands on his back, until he realizes what Louis is writing. It had started as "I love you," repeated slowly and lazily, but now it's something different and Harry feels a warmth growing inside him as Louis traces the question over and over again.

Finally Harry rolls over to face him, a wide smile on his face and emotion welling up in his eyes.

'Yes. Yes of course,' he signs, then wraps his arms around Louis and squeezes tightly. "Of course I'll marry you," he says, then crashes their lips together, kissing with all the passion he possesses.

When they finally pull apart, Louis is smiling up at him, cheeks flushed and an almost giddy look on his face. He raises his hand up, his middle and pointer fingers crossed, and his brows raised in a question. Harry just smiles in return and nods, raising his fingers in the same symbol.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to [this](http://misspebbles2010.tumblr.com/post/116084316548) post for the gif, and for examples of H&L using sign language. Check it out if you want to be in pain.


End file.
